omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oryx, The Taken King
Character Synopsis Oryx, the Taken King, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx (meaning "Long Thought"), is the sovereign of the Osmium Throne, the God-King of the Hive, and master of the Taken. Reborn from the Darkness itself through a wicked pact, Oryx is the founder of the Hive race, alongside his sisters and fellow deities, Savathun, the Witch-Queen and Xivu Arath, God of War, and the source of their terrible power. Of all the Hive gods, he alone holds the power to bend other races to his will. Oryx is also the father of the dreaded Crota, a deadly Hive Prince who slew thousands of Guardians during the Great Disaster, and Nokris, his estranged second-born and herald of the Worm God Xol. Enraged at the death of Crota, Oryx traveled to the Solar System aboard his Dreadnaught seeking revenge but was defeated twice, first in the material world and later in the Ascendant Realm, the second one being permanent. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B '''| At least '''4-B, likely Low 2-C, will eventually become 2-A ''' '''Verse: Destiny Name: Oryx, The Taken King, formerly Auryx and Aurash Gender: Male, formally Female (Which changed due to Oryx taking someone's gender, which happened to be male) Age: Billions of years Classification: The First Navigator, The Great Navigator, The Demon King, King of Shapes, Harrowed God, King of the Deep Special Abilities: |-|Material Existence=Superhuman Physical Characters, Sword Logic ,Magic, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 via Touch of Malice, and the Sword Logic, 7, 8, based on his oversoul and the concepts of curiosity and understanding conceptual immortality is likely not applicable for combat, 9), Regeneration (at least Low Godly as he can reform himself from his Oversoul), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession via his ability to Take (The ability to Take passively erases existence in the area around them, which destroys foes and resurrects them as taken subservient to the will of Oryx, Oryx notably is able to Take beings such as the Vex, who are acausal and exist simultaneously at every point in time. Here Oryx's ability to take is referred to as an "ontological weapon", likening it to the Vex Gorgons that can retroactively erase things from time across multiple timelnes. Oryx can also use each of these abilities excluding conceptual manipulation, body puppetry, and possession independently from one another in his material form for a variety of different applications, although law manipulation in the material realm is limited otherwise. Before even becoming a god, Auryx's will alone could warp laws), Acausality (Paracausality), Death Manipulation, Negation of Regeneration and Resurrection (Knows how to sing deathsongs, the type of death manipulation used by his daughters), Summoning, Duplication, Astral Projection, Absorption, Power Nullification (Stopped the PC's Ghost from transmatting the Guardian out of Crota's throne world, also via King's Decree), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum with willbreaker, unknown otherwise. Oryx split a quark on his sword Willbreaker, and his expansion of his Throne World was described as finding the bonds between the particles of Mara Sov's body inessential and removing them.) Statistics Reduction, Empowerment, Spatial Manipulation (The will of Oryx defines space, other hive can cut through space with their weapons and Oryx should not be unable to) , Reactive Evolution (Can adapt to what defeats him prior, notably his sister Xivu Arath was unable to kill him the same way twice), Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grows stronger by killing, Oryx also gets the strength of those he Takes), Power Mimicry (Oryx gains the powers and abilities of those he kills due to the Sword Logic), BFR (Can cast his foes into the reaches of The Darkness or send them to the Ascendant Plane), Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Willpower Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Oryx can extend his Throne World into reality, wielding it as a weapon to annihilate his foes), Teleportation, Mathematics Manipulation (The voice of Oryx can cause two different numbers to become equal), Resistance to Information Analysis, Duplication, Precognition (Quria, who could comprehend the paracausal Sword Logic, still found Oryx completely beyond analysis and impossible to properly simulate), Power Nullification (Nothing happens when he is hit by Suppression Grenades, which prevent the victim from using their abilities), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (His soul is not in his own body, and his material form can take many hits from the Guardian's strongest armaments before retreating), Death Manipulation (His death is not in his own body, instead being stored in his Oversoul), Matter Manipulation (Macro quantum, as Hive Cleavers can cut through quarks Oryx should not be able to be so easily cut by any random knight), Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Savathun, Oryx's sister who is weaker than him in terms of sheer power, was completely fine with flying into a black hole), Mind Manipulation (Should not be any lesser than the degree of resistance his Ascendant self has, as it is the same mind) |-|Ascendent Existence=All previous abilities excluding type 9 immortality to a much greater degree, along with Acausality (Types 3 as being able to mantle his past, present, and future as a weapon and 5), Abstract Existence, Invulnerability, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Oryx's death created his own universe with its own space and time. Time flows according to Oryx's whim here, as shown by when Oryx equated ten thousand years to ten paces of local time), independent usage of Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Has the powers of Akka, who can deny a truth and thus cause it to become a lie. Superior to his Daughters who can make and break axioms spanning the entire Ascendant Realm. Oryx can assign someone a "shape" such as "Lesser than Me" and it will become etched into the reality of the Ascendant Realm, backed up by his Sword Logic.), Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation (The Throne World defined by the will of Oryx will seek to destroy the minds of intruders on its own), Subjective Reality (Has the powers of Akka, who can deny a truth and thus cause it to become a lie. Superior to his Daughters who can make and break axioms spanning the entire Ascendant Realm. Oryx can assign someone a "shape" such as "Lesser than Me" and it will become etched into the reality of the Ascendant Realm, backed up by his Sword Logic.), likely the abilities of The Warpriest, The Daughters of Oryx, and Malok, Pride of Oryx (Due to the Sword Logic, Oryx has the strength of his kin, and has likely killed them at some point. As such, it is probable that he is able to replicate their abilities due to his status as the top Hive God), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Vex could not forsee any futures where they were not destroyed by Oryx), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Escaped the clutches of The Darkness without the Tablets of Ruin he usually uses to commune with it unaltered, the same Darkness he calls upon to Take his foes, able to rebuke those such as Akka who can deny truths into becoming lies and his Daughters, who can create and destroy axioms defining the Ascendant Plane. Oryx can invade the Throne Worlds of others and traverse the Sea of Screams, when both Throne Worlds and the Sea of Screams destroy the minds of those who do not obey the logic defining them), Death Manipulation (Can hear the songs of his daughters with no ill effect), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, any other Vex abilities (The Vex, who can forsee an infinite amount of futures to near perfect accuracy, could not forsee any possible outcomes where they could defeat Oryx), Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, other Guardian abilities (Is completely immune to the abilities of the Guardians who had just before killed his daughters, and can only be damaged via using his own power against him, usurpation of the Sword Logic, and exploiting the fact that Oryx was already starving) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '''(Above the combined power of Taishibethi empire, being able to destroy the webs of stars that they constructed in ancient past. Casually creates supermassive blackholes and can easily use them as attacks when fighting against Crota. Far stronger than his daughters, who are able to pull stars from space and use them as weapons of mass destruction ) | At least '''Solar System Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Treated as stronger than the collective power of The Vex, who even his daughters were unable to defeat. Created his own Throne World, a universe containing it's own spatio-temporal laws. The hive ascendant plane has been described in a way alluding to higher dimensional space. His throne universe also will cease to exist should he die in combat), will eventually become '''Multiverse Level+ '(Oryx is capable of amassing so much power that The Vex will be unable to even forsee any reality where they can win against Oryx and he will likely destroy their creations, including The Infinite Forest comprised of infinite vex-made timelines that each function as simulations of the real world universe with their own laws) '''Speed: Unknown, likely FTL (Should be comparable to other Guardians that are capable of dodging attacks from the Sleeper Simulant) | Immeasurable '(Has superior movement than The Vex, whom can move beyond linear time. Alluded towards being a higher dimensional creature, far beyond the material universe). 'Omnipresent 'across Space-Time 'Lifting Ability: Class Z '(Holds governance over many war moons. Can easily split moons in half with his might alone), likely '''Stellar '(Can conjure and hold stars. His daughters alone can pull stars from space and use them as mere tools. Can tank the gravitional force of supermassive blackholes) | At least 'Stellar '(Far stronger than his previous self), likely 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '| At least '''Solar System Class, likely Universal+, will eventually become Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System Level '''(Can survive the gravitional force of supermassive blackholes and can manipulate them without being crushed by it's force. Can fight on par with his siblings, whom are roughly comparable to Oryx himself. Would have been unaffected by the detonation of the core of his dreadnaught, which would have wiped out the solar system) | '''Solar System Level, likely Universe Level+ '(Was able to tank hits from The Guardian and they weren't able to do major damage towards Oryx without resorting to using his own powers against him. The Vex, which includes minds such as Panoptes, cannot defeat him even in their own domains), will eventually become '''Multiverse Level+ '(Would survive the destruction of Vex civilization, which he will eventually cause when he amasses enough power) 'Stamina: Varies '(Depends on the level of violence and malice present) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can reach into numerous realities such as The Material Realm and The Hive Mind. Can traverse many of The Vex's domains and defeat their minds) '''Intelligence: Supergenius. Has had billions of years to accrue knowledge and fight, has the knowledge of everybody he has ever killed or Taken, can outwit his sister who is the Hive goddess of cunning, deduced the hive social structure to fulfill the tithes necessary for the worm gods, figured out how to kill his worm and take its power for himself, can lead his entire kingdom of the Hive to such efficiency that he can cause civilizations to go extinct without even needing to become personally involved. Oryx can also outsmart the Vex, as well as being able to understand things they were unable to comprehend. The Vex are a race of robots who are able to simulate an infinite amount of timelines with near 100% certainty and are capable of collective thought across space and time. Vex minds are able to warp reality through extremely advanced science, and the Vex have already made significant progress to their goals of becoming a law of the universe, having already achieved near absolute hegemony over areas such as the Vault of Glass. Weaknesses: If he's unable to live up to his linking as understanding and curiousity as well as failing to uphold his tithe of violence to it will result in the consumption of his being Versions: Material Form '| '''Ascended Realm/True Self ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Willbreaker: '''It's blade is not dulled by age. Each death it trades for life hones its edge, gives it weight and gravitas and insistence within the vortex of its own totality. Nextly: Willbreaker transcends liminality. Willbreaker demands a subjugation more diffuse than the simple snick and smash of a physical brink. It does not have to touch you to wound you. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Presence of Oryx:' With his presence alone, Oryx stops healing effects from working on his enemies. This includes passive regenerative abilities. *'Grasp of the King:' Oryx drains light from a guardian, disabling all abilities. If he isn't staggered immediately, this triggers a second ability. *'King's Decree:' If he remains uninterrupted too long during Grasp of the King, causes instant death that can not be revived from. Likely derived from the deathsongs created by his daughters. Note that Grasp of the King is likely not an absolute prerequisite for this ability, but rather it is used first to stop the Guardian from resurrecting in any way. *'Doxology:' Oryx drains the power of all guardians not protected by the Aura of Immortality and inflicts an irrevocable death upon them all. Note that the Aura of Immortality is Oryx's own power. *'Darkness Dimension:' Oryx BFR's the target to a pocket reality of his own design. Abilities are nullified, along with healing, the slowing of movement speed, and the ability to double jump. Staying here too long results in death. *'Take:' Arguably Oryx's most useful ability, erases other beings from existence and brings them back empowered and possessed by the darkness, totally subservient to the will of Oryx. While some Taken may seem to retain a degree of independence, this is only because Oryx allows it for the purpose of keeping his legions interesting. Oryx can summon taken on a whim, and controls members of all of the alien races within Destiny. Oryx, and all taken, passively erase existence and warp spacetime around them, while also inflicting a statistics debuff over an even larger area. Oryx has been shown casually taking with at least planetary AOEs, but has also taken beings in the material world from his ascendant plane, suggesting far higher range. While guardians can resist the passive effects due to their Light, with some effort Oryx can take even a Guardian. Extra Info: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Altair (Re:Creators) (Altairs's Profile) (Both were Low 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Destiny Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Abstract Beings Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Law Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Mind Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Electricity Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Willpower Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2